shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells; Chapter 3
Chapter 3: The First Fight By: Lvdoomien _______________________________________________________________________________________ Captain: You don't seem to fear death, you lil' stowaway. I think you should. Tomás: There's no point in fearing something that can't attack me. Captain: Well then call me Gattle, also known as your death! Gattling Barrage! Tomás: You're not a good shot, are you? Sheru Arrow! Gattle: Coward! Come down here and fight like a man! Tomás: No I'm good, it's nice up here! Gattle: Stop being a smartass you lil' stowaway! Crew, get him down from there so I don't ruin the sail! Tomás: Shehe! Your crew is a worse shot dude! Gattle: Wait lower the sail! You idiots are making more holes in it! You're all a bunch of worthless idiots! Gattle: You son of a bitch! I'm gonna cut you apart! Gattle: Kill him! Pirates: Yes captain! Tomás: Oh forget all you guys! Sheru Storm! Tomás: (Hey, it worked! I got the sea shells to be blunt so they don't kill all these guys too! Damn am I a genius.) Gattle: RAAAHHHH YOU WORTHLESS STOWAWAY YOU KILLED THEM ALL!!! Tomás: Dude they're fine! Calm down! Gattle: GATTLING PUNCH! Tomás: Shi- Gattle: That'll teach you not to... What?! Tomás: Ow! That hurt damn it! Gattle: Will you just die already?! Damn it! Tomás: 'SHERU CANNON! ' Gattle: Gaaah! Tomás: Hah! What?! WHAT?! What you gonna do about it?! Pirate: Oh shut up! Tomás: What was that?! I couldn't here you over how badass I am! Also Pirate: Ow! Prick... Tomás: Shehehe! Okay that's enough boasting... Time to loot my first ship! Old man: What the... Who are you? Tomás: I'm Tomás. Tomás H. Ells. And I'm looting my first ship! Old man: Well, there is not much down here, that stupid captain spent most of his money on all these supplies... Speaking of him, what happened to Gattle and his crew? Tomás: I kicked their asses, that's what! Old man: I see... Tomás: By the way, who're you again? I forgot to ask. Old man: I am Komota Arnold. I am the deck hand for these guys, regrettably. Tomás: So you don't care that I just beat up all your friends? Komota: Those men up there mean nothing to me. I am just using them as a way to get somewhere. Tomás: You talk funny. Don't you know what an apostrophe is? Komota: You are just a kid. Why should I take grammar lessons from you? And it is rude to correct your elders. Tomás: Hey, I'm 18 damn it! I'm not some damn kid! Komota: Yes. yes of course you are not. Tomás: Well you're an asshole. Komota: I do not need to take criticism from a young punk like you. I do not care that you have beaten Gattle and I do not care that you knocked out the whole crew. But if you do not show me respect I assure you that I will cave your skull in. Understand? Tomás: Yeah... Well sorry I guess. Komota: Better, now we got off to a bad start. So let us start over. I am Komota Arnold. Tomás: Well you already know my name, but it's Tomás H. Ells if you forgot already. Komota: Now, is that not better? Tomás: Yeah I guess, but hey! I just got an idea! Komota: Hmmm? Tomás: I think I saw an island really close to here that we can dock at so we can get rid of these all these guys. Tossing them all off the ship would be too much work anyway. Hell, I bet we can probably give these guys to marines and get ourselves some money! Komota: Eh, what the hell. Let us set sail. Besides, I do not think I have been to any islands in these parts. Tomas: Alright! Oh, and I made a big tear in the sail, you know how to fix that? Komota: I am a good sail mender, so yes, I will try to fix it. You just get all the pirates in a row and tied up with some rope that is below deck. I am pretty sure there is a marine outpost on that island. Tomas: Wait, how do you know that if you've never been to the island? Komota: Just a lucky guess, now I am going to go get a sail mending kit and some rope from below deck. Do me a favor and lower the sail too, please. (Damn, that was close.) Tomás: Oh sure. TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells